Herondales
by LalaLightwood
Summary: "Forget this crap! William, we're through! Alexander, be my parabatai?" "With pleasure, James!" -Something is going down in the Institute, but what's actually going to happen?-
1. Chapter 1

_Ahh, Alec and Jem. Where would Jace or Will be without them, eh? _

**Summery:** Alec and Jem compare their two parabatai.

-Set in modern day, probably OCC.-

* * *

"Being Jace's _parabatai_... well, it's like being the owner-"

"Of a big dog, huh?" Jem laughed, accidentally spraying Alec with crumbs from his scone he was currently enjoying. Jem wiped himself down, offered Alec a hanky and continued...

"Ooops, sorry... Anyways, yes. One does feel the need to keep one eye on William at all times, he has a tendency to bite the guests."

At that Alec laughed. _Herondales._ Although they didn't look alike, both boys walked the same, spoke with the same drawl... even wore the same facial expressions. It was quite funny to watch. Both Jace and Will were adamant that they didn't resemble each other one bit, and were both currently ripping each other to threads in the training room

"Yeah, that's Jace all over!" Alec eagerly pushed on. "Oh, and the sarcasm? Over-rated much!"

"What do you assume they're doing now?"

Before Alec could answer, he and Jem heard a huge thump from above. Screaming, screeching and snarling could be heard.

Alec felt that he knew exactly what Jace and Will were doing now.

"Taking turn in tossing each other around the room?" Suggested Alec.

"Most likely." Jem sighed, shaking his head and setting down his scone.

More bangs and thumps could be heard, along with a continuous string of insults. The noises echoed throughout the whole institute.

"By the Angel, do you think that they will ever stop?" Jem rolled his eyes to the ceiling, genuinely curious.

"Let's go find out, eh?"

Jem and Alec stood up from the kitchen table, and took the short cut towards the training room. The insults began to ring louder and louder until it was almost deafening. Both boys were straining to hear what was happening, hence the reason they didn't talk. Faster and faster the boys ran up the numerous staircases untill they were literally racing towards the training room. Up the stairs they went, until they were both standing at the training room's entrance.

All was quiet.

"Angel, you don't think that they've... killed each other?" Alec's voice went up a few octaves as he turned to Jem worriedly, the noise had been deafening just a few seconds ago.

"Only one way to find out." Jem was the picture of calm and serenity. He quickly and quietly reached out towards the door turned the nob on the door. He and Alec hesitantly stepped into the training room.

"_Angel..." _

The training room was destroyed! Weapons lay strewn across the floor, spare gear was hanging on the tips of seraph blades, one of the windows was smashed. And on top the debris lay Jace and Will, clearly trying to strangle each other but failing. Jace's hands were currently wrapped around Will's ankle, and Will's hand was wrapped around Jace's knee. They were both flailing about on the floor.

"Aha, got you you American bugger! DIE!" Will's triumphant voice rang throughout the room.

"Bitch please..." Jace backhanded Will across the face with his right hand. Will's face began to bruise and Jace was smooshing Will against the floor.

"Jace, STOP!" Alec ran across the room to his _parabatai_, and Jem to his. Both guys (Will and Jem) hauled their _parabatai_ up by their shirts and dragged them away from each other, bringing them out of each others violent reach.

"Jace- what the hell?"

"William, refrain from using violence! It does you no good!"

"He's family, Jace..."

"Do I look like I care?" Jace had a defiant look on his face. He looked just about ready to wrestle his way through Alec's grip to continue his fight with Will. _Oh Crap,_ Alec thought.

"James! LET GO!" Will tried to get himself free of Jem, but he couldn't bear the thought of hurting Jem. Instead, he stood stock still in Jem's grip, instead. Willing him to falter.

_Alec was pissed off. He always had to deal with the aftermath's of Jace's actions! Deal with Mayris for him. Act as he punch bag for him. Do everything-damn-thing-Jace-says!_

_Jem was just as annoyed. Some big alpha male comes along, Will has to defend his territory. Can't leave nothing alone! All the lies and deceit! _

All of the sudden, James and Alec, (both at the same time!) threw up their hands and sighed, "By the Angel!"

Alec, pointing at the now free Jace said, "I'm not your parabatai anymore!"

Jem, shaking his fist at the (also) now free Will said, "Forget this crap! William, we're through! Alexander, be my parabatai?"

"With pleasure, James!"

Both boys marched out the room, leaving Jace and Will stood their, shocked as hell.

"J-Jem?"

"Alec, your joking... RIGHT? ... ALEC!"

After the door slammed, both Herondale boys stood stock still, staring each other down, gold into blue.

Gloating now, Jace said, "We'll show them. Will, be my temporary parabatai?"

Will, catching on and eager for revenge, said, "With pleasure, Jace, with pleasure..."

* * *

Don't worry, I know they can't change parabatai, duhhh, the mark is permanent. But I just thought it'd be cool if Jem and Alec decided to ditch Will and Jem for each other...

Oh, and don't moan at the OC-ness of the characters. It's _FanFiction_, not let' !

There may be another chapter if I get bored...

-LalaLightwood OUT.


	2. Chapter 2

Well... I said that they'd be another chapter if I got bored!

This has taken me _ages. _My boredness doesn't last long, I assure you.

Oh, and followers/favoriters? I APPRECIATE YOU. Might even go as far as to say I LOVE YOU.

Just review is well, okies? :P

Enjoy?

* * *

"This is the life, Alec!"

Alec and Jem had decided to head out to the library after their bold declarations of un-parbatai-ness. Of course, both boy knew it couldn't last forever. Becoming parabatai was an life long promise, a contract. Still, being parabatai with different people would be nice as it lasted.

A nice, calm silence took hold. Alec, reading The Shadow Hunter's Codex for the thousand-th time, Jem, reading through some piano music sheets (he'd been thinking of how to adapt some of this music for his violin). Looking up from the Codex, Alec looked a little lost in thought.

"Jem, how long do you think it'll take Jace and Will to figure out that we can't undo out parabatai promise?"

Jem cocked his head to the side, thinking too. "Well, seeing as it's Jace and Will... probably a few days. Both of them are going to be walking around for days, pining about their abandonment."

"Basically, you mean the two of them are too stupid to be able to figure it out?" At that, Alec grinned.

"Ahh, when you put it that way..." Jem also grinned.

**o.O.o**

Up in the training room, Will and Jace were (reluctantly) cleaning up their catastrophic mess they'd made.

Maryse and Charlotte had returned from the Clave meeting, and had decided to greet the young Shadowhunters (Robert and Henry were busy inventing new little gadgets and trinkets). They'd said hello to Alec and Jem but Jessie and Isabelle were nowhere to be seen (shopping?). That, of course, left Jace and Will to greet. After a small discussion the two women had headed up to the training room.

They hadn't been impressed with what they'd seen.

_"You two had better clean up this mess, or the Angel help me!"_

Will had discovered that Mayris was scary as hell when she was mad.

Jace couldn't give a fuck.

However, cleaning up the training room had allowed them both too collate their ideas at how to get back at their parabatai.

"I say we let them get eaten alive by ducks." Jace's suggestion.

"Hell no! Do _you_ want to go and capture one of those little buggers? Blood thirsty little beasts, ducks. Never trust a duck."

_You can totally tell we're related. _Although the thought depressed Jace, he had to admit that the fear of ducks had to be passed down in their genes or something. Orinthophobia just wasn't normal.

A light went off in Jace's blonde head.

"I've got it!" He dropped the seraph blade that he'd been holding in his palm, it landed on the floor with a soft clunk and rolled towards Will.

"Got what, asshole? Demon Pox? I'll have you know I have a nice little song about Demon Pox..."

Jace shook his head, blonde curls falling into his eyes, barely hiding a small devilish glint.

"Pranks, my dear Will. We shall make their lives a living hell."

"Cousin, you are a genius! ... Actually, forget I ever said that, okay?"

"Sure, sure..." Jace rolled his eyes. Part A of plan Make-Jem-And-Alec-Ever-Regret-Abandoning-The-Herondales was already starting to form in Jace's blonde head.

William was excited. Okay, he and Jace hated each other. Two alpha males in one small institute was not good for no one. However, he and Jace thought alike. They were the perfect double-tag team!

"How does Operation Steal Magnus sound, Jace?"

Jace grinned evilly. "Perfect Will! But seriously, lets get this Training Room cleaned first. Mayris will have our balls otherwise."

Horror struck, Will gasped, "You don't have a maid?!"

"Not all of us can be some little prissy, posh boy, William."

Once again, fists and insults began to fly around the room, wrecking it further and ruining any of the progress Will and Jace had made.

"Bastard!"

"Fuck-nut!"

**o.O.o**

Back from their shopping trip, Jessie and Izzy were walking past the Training Room, laden down with shopping bags. Both girls had hit off as soon as they'd met (a love of shoes and dresses can do that to a girl!). Since Jessie had broken her leg (an iratze wouldn't even work, it was a conundrum alright) she'd been lacking behind in her Shadowhunter training.

"Hey, Iz- can we just stop... for a sec. Need.. to catch... my breathe."

"Sure thing Jess."

As fate would have it, both girls sat just outside of the training room. And sound was echoing from within

"Hey, can you hear that Jessie?"

_"Pranks" ... "make their lives a living hell."_

_"Cousin" ... "genius!" ... "forget" ... "said that""_

Both girls were leaning their ears against the door to hear the conversation which was going on, the shopping bags lay (almost) forgotten.

Outraged, Jessie whispered, "I can't believe it. The boys are trying to gang up on us, Iz!"

"Not if we get in there first..."

Both girls grinned evilly at each other, lunged for their shopping bags and lurched towards Jessie's room. They had plotting to do... oh, and their hair and nails.

* * *

I was thinking of introducing Clary and Tessa, but I think I'll get a little bit overwhelmed if I do. XD

Anyway, what do you think of the story line which is forming? Jessie and Izzy vs. the boys? Yup, hell's gonna be let lose. Oh, 'The Boys' refers to Jace, Alec, Will and Jem... you'll see. ;)

Again, when I get bored. But thanks for favouriting and stuff.

I survive off reviews. *hint hint*

-LalaLightwood.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm actually quite proud that I've been able to stay focused on a story for so long. Thank you reviewers/followers/favorites(again!)! :)

* * *

A few days had passed since the 'parabatai' occurrence. Jessie and Izzy were staying out of harms way, Alec and Jem peacefully relaxing in the library. Jace and Will were doing Angel knows what.

Maryse and Charlotte were busy in the office. Sorting through weapons orders, Clave meetings... all that boring stuff. However, it was all they could track down to keep themselves busy.

Shuffling a few papers together, Charlotte decided to start some 'small talk'. "It's been a peaceful couple of days, Maryse. I think I could get used to it!"

"You mean the peace and quiet? Yes, I quite agree."

Maryse and Charlotte had witnessed a peaceful past couple of days. The teenagers didn't seem to be arguing, hence the fact they had nothing to do. For the past couple of hours, Mayris and Charlotte had been filing through order forms and what not.

It was getting... boring. Though neither women would admit it.

"It's quite... strange that Will and Jace seem to be getting along, don't you think? I would have thought that they'd have been throwing each other around the institute by now." Quite random, Maryse thought, but she had a feeling that something was stirring inside the institute... and she wasn't sure what. She needed to get someone else's opinion.

"Well, Will isn't the easiest to get along with. But, hey ho! They are relatives, after all!" Charlotte wasn't stirred at all by Maryse's question. If she was quite honest, she had bigger matters to worry about... "Do stop worrying Maryse! Nothing's going to go wrong-"

_BAAAAAAAAAAAM-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._ **[that was by fizzing effect..]**

"Spoke too soon, Charlotte." Maryse sighed, setting down her papers and heading out the office. "We better see what has happened... " _I bet my position as Head of the Institute that it's something to do with Jace, _she thought tiredly.

**o.O.o**

Jem and Alec were in the training room, refining their bow and arrow techniques. Alec, being the pro he was, stood there, casually throwing in bits of advice to Jem such as, "Stand up straight, don't tense your shoulders!" Jem was finding it surprisingly easy; _Amount of focus, _Alec mused. Infact, him and Alec were so focused that they didn't notice the sounds of feet and bangs sounding from outside of the training room.

"I think you're getting the hang of this Jem! Let's try again tomorrow." Alec grudgingly admitted that Jem was surprisingly good at using the bow and arrow. Hell, Alec was slightly jealous of his natural talent. However, Alec was Alec and not Jace, so he wasn't _that_ affected by it... much.

"Eh, I'm not sure Alec. I prefer using my cane to be perfectly honest." As he said that, Jem shrugged off the sheath of arrows at his back, dropped the arrow and began to pack away.

Alec also began to pack away, showing arrows back into draws, sheathing daggers... all of that stuff. Whilst doing this, Alec couldn't help feeling a little nervous. He hadn't spoke for Jace for days. All had been quiet in the Institute. Heck, Jessamine and Izzy were doing Angel knows what. He couldn't help feeling something was going to happen.

"Jem?" Alec asked, deciding to voice his concerns.

"Mmmhmm?" Jem murmured, still sorting through his arrows.

"You don't feel like, er, something's going to happen, do you? Like something... unexpected." Alec ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't any good at voicing his thoughts.

"Now that you say..." Jem trailed off, thinking. "All has been quiet in the Institute. Maybe you're just not used to it, now that it's changed."

Sighing, Alec thought through what Jem had just said. He'd been Jace's parabatai for ages, and he had the growing suspicion that he was involved. Ah well, he'd know soon enough.

"I'm just paranoid, that's all. I'll be alright once things get back to normal." Jem just nodded. "Let's go see what Izzy and Jessie are up too?" Alec asked, he still wasn't too keen on facing Jace.

"Of course." Jem smiled and headed outside to the corridor.

Jem turned the knob, and stepped outside. Suddenly, some thingy dropped on his silver hair. It stayed still for a second, allowing Alec to stare at it. It looked look a flour bag, half filled with flour and... ketchup? Without warning, the bag began to convulse

"Jem! Don't move-"

Too late.

The bag burst open, splurting its contents all over Alec and Jem.

"By the Angel!" Jem exclaimed, staring down at himself, then at Alec, then at the stuff that had got into the Training Room.

Up ahead, Alec thought that he'd heard the familiar laugh of his parabatai. It was arrogant and full of delight. Said person decided to take a stroll down the corridor, with Will at his side. At the sight of Alec and Jem, Jace wrinkled his nose.

"Jeez, Alec. What a mess you've made!" Jace exclaimed, with innocence filling his voice. Alec flushed, whilst Jem simply looked... amused? _The_ _hell_, Alec thought.

"James," Tutted Will, "You're a bit late, right?" Will chuckled darkly, leaning against the wall which wasn't covered with the flour/ketchup concoction.

Jace and Will wore identical arrogant smirks.

**_One hour previous:_**

"Flour and tomato sauce bombs?" Will asked, disbelief coloring his voice. Jace and his American ways...

"Not just flour and ketchup!" Jace argued, "Magnus loaned me this spell. It'll make 'em explode all over Jem and Alec." Jace grinned evilly. "Gotta' love Magnus, Will."

"All right, all right. Where are we going to plot it?" Will picked up the bomb in his palm, weighing it.

"I heard them talking earlier... they're in the training room. All we need to do is balance the bomb up and the door and let the magic happen." Jace explained. He couldn't wait to see the look and Jem and Alec's faces... this'd teach them.

"Come on!" Jace beckoned to Will as they made their way silently up to the Training Room. They heard the occasional thud of an arrow hitting the target. They positioned the bomb and waited.

They weren't disappointed.

**_..._**

"Your faces.." Will grinned.

As Will said this, he and Jace lost the cool, innocent composure that they'd been busy keeping up, and fell to the floor, clutching their stomachs and laughing with absolute mirth... Literally, 'lmao.'

"You asshole!" Alec screeched at Jace, who was busy rolling around on the floor.

"Will.." Jem just sighed, as if he expected nothing better.

Unknown to them, Jessie and Izzy were busy putting their first stage of "Get-The-Boys" into action.

The lights in the Institute went out.

* * *

Suspense! :3

What do you think Jess and Iz are up too? ;)

Hopefully, next chapter will be up soon!

Reviews would be nice... :P

LalaLightwood.


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy and Jessie stood in the basement, where the electricity box was located. They'd just done some messing around in the circuit box so that ALL the lights in the Institute would turn off. It, to their delight, had worked.

To their dismay, however. Izzy and Jessie seemed to have failed to bring their witchlights out with them, causing them to bump into each other constantly.

"Ouch, Iz! That was my toe!"

"Well fuck... where the hell is the door? OUCH! Jessie!"

"Whoops..."

"Okay, just stop a second. Let me think." Izzy sighed internally. Jessie was supposed to bring the bloody witchlight out! If the stupid English Rose had done what she was supposed to have done, then they wouldn't even be in this mess! "Okay, okay. I got this. Trail your hand against the wall Iz, we'll be able to find the wall then-".

**_Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooo -ooooooooooooooooooooooooooos -h ._**

Without any warning, the small room was suddenly engulfed in a bright, blue light. Stood in the center of the room, dressed to impress, was the fabulous Magnus Bane.

"Magnus! Thank the angel. I thought that we were going to be stuck down here _forever!" _Jessie immediately gushed, charging at Magnus and embracing him.

"Well well, what do we have here, eh? Two girls stuck in a small place... where are the boys when you need them?" Magnus winked at Izzy, as he awkwardly patted Jessie's back. "There there, Jessamine."

Izzy just rolled her eyes at Magnus and place one hand on her hip. _"Bitch_ Magnus! How long did it take you to enchant a bag of flour? Jeez. Slow service."

Jessie stepped a few paces back and began studying her outfit, making sure she hadn't draped the fabric on anything sharp or such.

"Isabelle darling, you know how slow Jace and Will are! It runs in their bloodline, dear. I had to show them how to cast the spell, then make a hasty retreat! Give a guy a break!"

Izzy, unaffected by this continued. "Did you buy it then? The speakers?"

Magnus shook his head in mock sadness. "What lack of trust you have in me, Isabelle. And yes, I did. I even had the damn things instilled! Oh wait.." With a snap of his fingers, and a small poof of glitter, a mouth piece and microphone appeared.

"Oooo- goody!" Jessie decided that she was happy with her outfit and came over to inspect the gadgets.

"Thank you Magnus!" Izzy grinned at Magnus. "However, we just need one last favor..."

**o.O.o**

The boys, Jace, Will, Alec and Jem, were still stood outside the training room. All of them perplexed to what had caused the darkness. Jem and Alec, being the ones with common sense, pulled their witchlights out of their pockets, with Jace and Will following soon after.

"Jace, mom's so going to kill you! This was a bit too extreme, even for you!" Alec's witchlight was trembling in his palm. Not that he was frightened of the dark anything, Shadowhunter's aren't afraid of the dark, but he was afraid of what his mother was going to do...

Jace was taken back. Oh great, something bad happens in the Institute and the blame automatically shifts to him. "What? I didn't do this! Will?"

"Me neither! ... James?" Jace, Alec and Will shifted their gaze to Jem, who stared back at them with mild disbelief.

"It was not me! Maybe the cat deci-"

Jem was cut off as a shrill, high screeching noise sounded throughout the Institute.

"BOYZZZZ. WE WOULD LIKE TO PLAY A GAME."

The voice that sounded through the Institute was deep and gruff. Totally unexpected.

The boys, taken back, simply stood open-mouth trying to find the source of the voice. When they couldn't, Jace decided to speak up.

"What kind of game? Scrabble? Monopoly? _Strip Poker_?"

"SILENCE, GOLDEN BOY!" The buzz continued, seeming to vibrate through the walls. "YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET BACK INTO THE TRAINING ROOM, OTHERWISE THE FLOOR WILL DISINTEGRATE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, GOODBYE." The voice cut off with a sharp beep.

2"It's obviously a pile of shit. Making the floor disintergrate. Who the hell do they think they are?"

"Er, Jace. Just shut up and get into the training room... NOW!" Alec stood pointing at the floorboards at the end of the corridor, which were evaporating into the air. The 4 boys immediately jumped back into the training room, with cries of, "By the Angel!" and "Bloody Hell!"

The door slammed immediately after them.

**o.O.o**

Magnus, Izzy and Jessie had now officially made the basement their Head Quarters. TV screens, computers and little gadgets where placed around the room (within watching view) and papers were strewn across the floor.

At the moment, Izzy and Magnus were sat watching one of these TV screens whilst Jessie spoke into a microphone (her voice drastically altered...).

"HERONDALES. STAND FORWARD."

Izzy and Magnus watched as, on screen, Jace and Will stood in the center of the room whilst Alec and Jem were sat near the exit. Jace and Will looked apprehensive.

"HERONDALES, WELCOME. YOU ARE TO BE STOOD IN THE CENTER OF THE ARENA FOR 10 MINUITES, WHILST WE SEND OUT FRIGHTENING BEASTS FOR YOU TO FIGHT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ALLOW THE GAME TO COMMENCE!"

A small bleep sounded as Jessie turned off her microphone and joined Magnus and Izzy. On the TV, they could hear Will and Jace arguing on who would kill what first. Magnus, Izzy and Jessie, however, chocked with laughter after the saw Jace and Will's faces when the 'frightening beasts' were _released._

**o.O.o**

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..."

"DUCKS!"

**o.O.o**

Maryse and Charlotte found themselves stood outside the office in pitch blackness.

"Henry..." Charlotte sighed, glancing at Maryse. "Don't worry, he'll have it fixed soon Maryse, don't worry."

Shrugging, Maryse walked back into the office, shortly followed by Charlotte. After they settled back down in their chairs, the two women decided to take a nap, blissfully unaware at what was occurring outside. Barely visible, some blue mist/smoke floated around the room...

* * *

**(EXCUSE MY SAW REFERENCES!) :P**

I might not be posting the next chapter for the next two weeks or so as I have my English exam coming up... but don't lose faith! I'll come back! :3

-LaLaLightwood.


	5. Part 1 of Chapter 5

Whilst reading this chapter, listen to 'Get Up', Bingo Players ft. Far East Movement... gangster ducks y'all. :3

* * *

**_"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..."_**

**_"DUCKS!"_**

Jace and Will stood stock still as their number one enemy, ducks, were released from the ceiling above them. Feathers, beaks and webbed feet rained down upon them as they tried to kick, punch and scratch themselves out of the on-coming flock. As if to make their slaughter even more entertaining, a flat screen plasma was set up on the wall, playing a music video about... gangster ducks? Alec and Jem just stood staring in disbelief.

"I always knew the ducks were plotting revenge William..." Jem sighed, think back to when he'd fed 'surprise' pies to the ducks in the local park...

"Shut up James, and help me!" Will screamed from within the flock of feathers. Occasionally, a booted foot or fist would fly out of the feathery tornado, only to be pulled back in by webbed feet.

However much Jem and Alec wanted to help their parabatai, they couldn't because there was blockage and shielding runes surrounding the two Herondales.

"WILLIAM! BEHIND YOU!" Jace screeched from somewhere around Will's left, his face was full of scratches and beak marks.

"WE'RE SURROUNDED BY THE BASTARDS JACE!" Will screamed back, also bearing marks.

Alec turned to Jem, sighing. "How long 'till its over?"

Jem checked his pocket watch. "They've only just started."

_Angel_, Alec thought, _this is going to be a long 10 minutes_.

**o.O.o**

Jessie and Izzy were estatic. Magnus had -somehow- got the ducks to lust for blood, causing them to attack the two Herondales. However, Izzy and Jessie didn't feel too guilty about it. Jace and Will were tough, the best young Shadowhunters out there. They'd get out with limited injuries... hopefully.

Izzy giggled as, on-screen, Jace did a weird spinning motions -lacking his usual grace- and tumbled into Will. Will, on the otherhand, fell to the ground with a number of ducks deciding to take advantage of his vulnerable position. The beasts leaped onto his back and began tugging at his silky, black curls. Will was screaming blue murder at the little bastards.

"Damn, blue eyes minus the black hair? Meh." Magnus said sadly, as he eyed the onslaught on screen. That black hair had always been one of Will's best features...

"But you're with _Alec,_ NOT_ Will_," Izzy glared at Magnus, not happy with his off hand comment. "Why do you look so upset?!"

"There's nothing wrong with looking, Izzy!" Magnus grinned lazily at Izzy. She was still pissed off, that was clear. Trying to avoid a slow and painful death, Magnus cleared his voice and announced grandly: "STEP 2!" He snapped his fingers, blue flames sparked on-screen, and the cries of pure terror could be heard from all the way in the training room, echoing through HQ.

"Ahh, bliss."

**o.O.o**

Back in the training room Jace and Will were still under seige. Canadian Geese had been added to the onslaught, and those evil bastards were currently tearing off Jace and Will's shirts... not that Alec was complaining.

A buzzer went off in the background.

"3 MORE MINUTES GUYS!" Jem shouted, glancing at his pocket watch. The attack had been on for 7 minutes now, and secretly (though he'd never admit it!), Jem found the ordeal slightly amusing.

Jace, half naked and dripping with sweat sneered at this comment, then back handed an attacking mallard away from his face. "Well, doesn't time fly when your having fun?!" He was immediatly shut up by an attacking goose.

Will was cowering on the floor, clutching his fallen hair. "THE LITTLE BASTARDS! _MY HAIR._"

Without warning, a sudden, electric buzz went throughout the training room, vibrating through the surrounding walls and all the ducks began to vanish with a faint_ pop_. Drifting slowly to the ground were feathers, and they were picked up by the electric buzz. They began to swirl, swirling faster and faster as if a wind had picked up. Jem, Alec, Jace and Will had to throw up their arms to protect their eyes, not even daring to peek.

**(ALTHOUGH THEY DID NOT KNOW IT!)** Now, this was the clever bit. Magnus -somehow- with a click of his flashy fingers, sent the feathery tornado swirling out a window and in its place left a giant, inflatiable duck.

Jace and Will were not amused-

...

* * *

Eh, sorry for the shortness/lateness... I've been rushed.

Consider this part one of chapter 5... I need to try and think it through. XD

-Lalalightwood.


	6. Part 2 of Chapter 5

The four boys stood staring at the duck, mouths slightly agape. Alec could not believe what he'd just witnessed... just moments ago Jace and Will were being attacked by ducks, and now...

"Magnus."

Jem, Jace and Will turned their gazes on Alec, who squirmed uncomfortably at the attention he was getting. However, he explained his sudden realization. "He's the only one who could have done this. Fake ducks? C'mon, only Magnus could. I mean-"

"I guess it makes sense..." Jem mused.

"Only the one duck..." Jace grinned.

"Whatever." Will shoved Jace out of the way as he half jogged over to Jem. "Pah, stupid ducks. If I'd had my seraph blades, PIE TIME FOR THE LOT OF THEM!"

"William!" Jem snapped at Will, "Look out!" He was staring behind Will, hiding a grin if he was perfectly honest. He his his disturbingly happy feelings with a look of horror.

Will (and Jace) had tried to step out of 'the zone', they had forgotten the runes. The 10 minutes still wasn't up yet. And it seemed there was more to come for the two Herondales...

"SHIT-!"

Jem and Alec backed against the wall of the training room as a huge wing was swept beneath the Herondales, knocking them swiftly off their feet. Will fumbled to the floor with an out of character _oomph_, whereas Jace barely kept his footing.

"I-it's alive?!" Gasped Will, from where he was laying on the floor._ Since when did plastic ducks come to life?_

"Looks like it!" Jace snarled at Will, aslaunched himself at the demon -er- _fake _duck. He feinted to the duck's left, then struck out with his foot at it's side. The duck seemed not to have noticed it, and pecked its way towards Will, who flung himself up and grabbed Jem's dragon head cane. Jace, meanwhile, was hopping around, clutching a broken toe.

Will was pissed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" He was still waving Jem's dragon head cane around.

"Ducks have lives too, William!"

"Idiot!" Will screamed, as he struck out awkwardly with the cane- using the cane was harder then Jem made it out to be. "HOW DOES THE BLADE COME OUT?! I CAN'T KILL IT WITH A STICK!"

Alec, although appreciating the seriousness of the situation, laughed. "It's not real Will, the duck's_ fake._"_  
_

"You press-" Jem began , but the duck had made its own way over to Will, plucked the cane out of his hand with its terrible plastic beak, and threw it against the other side of the room, letting it clutter to the floor. Doing so, Will let out another out of character scream and scrambled over to Jace, who was glaring at Will.

"Dumbass, we could have used that!" He gestured angrily to the fallen cane, agonizingly far out of their reach.

Weaponless, vulnerable, and unable to do anything, the two Herondales backed away into the corner, awaiting their fate.

"They're just giving up?!" Alec turned to Jem. "Damn, what next?"

Jem didn't know.

**o.O.o**

Izzy and Jessie were dancing round HQ, ecstatic with their progress.

"They're just giving up!" Sang Izzy, twirling around. "You're a genius Mags, seriously! This Christmas, I'm going to buy you that glitter set you asked for!"

"Magnus, get the duck to pull Will's hair out again!" Jessie whined, she loved seeing Will suffer so much.

Magnus, however, was still mourning the loss of Will's glossy locks. He sat in the corner, legs crossed, running his hands through his own glittery hair. "This has gone on too long Isabelle..." Magnus finally sat up, eyes gleaming. "It's time for stage two. Leave the Herondales be."

"Aww, c'mon Mags, just a while longer?" Jessie was literally on her knees begging.

"Stage 2? Hell yeah." Izzy ran towards the microphone and began speaking into it.

"YOUR ORDEAL IS NOW OVER. I REPEAT, IT IS OVER. MAKE YOUR WAYS OUT OF THE TRAINING ROOM AND INTO THE LIBRARY. I REPEAT- MAKE YOUR WAYS TO THE LIBRARY."

**o.O.o**

_"YOUR ORDEAL IS NOW OVER. I REPEAT, IT IS OVER. MAKE YOUR WAYS OUT OF THE TRAINING ROOM AND INTO THE LIBRARY. I REPEAT- MAKE YOUR WAYS TO THE LIBRARY."**  
**_

"Well that was abrupt!" Mused Jem.

Like before, the fake ducked vanished with a poof of feathers, leaving a faint scent of smoke in the air.

"It's over, thank the Angel." Will and Jace collapsed onto the floor, breathing hard. Jace then glanced over at Alec and Jem, smirked then said- "Well, it's gotta' be your turn next."

_Crap_, thought Alec.

* * *

I didn't like the way this turned out...

Not really put into parts good. However, I promise Chapter 6 should be better...**- Any ideas for Alec or Jem's ordeal?** They're gonna be separate (I may add some seriousness in, I don't know yet.)

Reviews are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 6

Jace, Will, Jem and Alec walked out of the training room together, occasionally pointing out feathers that were stuck in each others hair and clothes. As a result. the boys end up feather free.

Alec had a pounding headache. Ever since Jace had reminded Alec that he was going to have to play a part in this game, well, paranoia was setting in.

"What do you think's going to be in the library?" Jem asked, aiming his question at Alec. He was also worried at what they might face. Jem himself wasn't particularly fond of pigeons(*)...

"Oh, angel knows." Will sighed, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. "Hopefully, it's hell, and me and Jace can just sit from the sidelines, thoroughly entertained."

"Oh, shut up William." Jem turned his head back towards Alec. "I guess it'll be what we fear most. Is there anything your not keen on..?"

"Er, not really." Alec quipped, shaking his head at Jace, who was shaking with silent laughter. Finally, getting the message, Jace chocked out: "Dark. He's scared of the dark."

Silently cursing Jace, Alec stopped in the middle of the corridor (they were about halfway there towards the library, none of them were really keen on getting to their destination...screw the time limit!), Jem raised an eyebrow. "You're scared of the dark?"

Will was enjoying himself waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much. "By the Angel! But you're a Shadowhunter!"

"Oh, shut up!" Alec snapped, and he stormed off towards the library, leaving Jem, Will and Jace to run off after him.

"Someone's on their period..." Jem, whilst jogging after Alec, placed a well aimed elbow in Will's ribs, earning himself a very satisfactory 'OUCH!' from said person.

"Since Alec's is- _was _my parabatai, I should defend his honor, I guess. But since he's no longer my parabatai Jem, I'd like you to advise him to think of it as endurance training."

_A few minutes later..._

"Jeez Alec, I didn't know you could run so fast." Jace was bent down at the waist, huffing air into his lungs. Jem and Will were in similar stances.

"Yeah, well... if you hadn't been such an ass out there-!"

Alec was cut off as a loud, yet familiar buzz vibrated through the walls of the Institute.

"CONGRATULATIONS FOR KEEPING TO THE TIME SCHEDULE. ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD, ENTER THE LIBRARY _ALONE_."

"Oh crap, see ya on the other side, Alec." Jace saluted Alec, turned around and went to sit down besides the wall. Will decided to join him. Whilst doing so, Will accidentally jostled Jace, so the two Herondales were sat there elbowing each other.

"Good luck Alexander."

Swallowing down his fear, Alec gulped, shook hands with Jem, scowled over towards the two Herondales and entered the training room.

Alone.

o.O.o

Alec took two hesitant steps into the library. It looked the same as usual; the books, chairs, even Hodge's desk!

_Oh, this isn't that bad._

Alec headed over towards the desk, casually tidying up a set of papers that Hodge must of set down. Hodge was probably in the greenhouse... Alec's eyes watered at the thought.

_There is nothing in here! _Alec decided that if there wasn't going to be any sort of ambush or attack, he may as well go and get the book he was trying to read: _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_.

Walking over to the non-fiction section, Alec pulled out his book, went to sit down on a armchair, and relaxed.

Lazily, he flicked through pages of the book until he stopped on a certain page. Acromantula.

He began to read, shuddering slightly at the picture of the giant spider.

_An Acromantula is a species of giant spider, native to the rain forests of Southeast Asia, particularly Borneo where it inhabits dense jungle. Acromantulas are believed to be a **warlock-**bred species, designed to guard dwellings or treasure hoards, and were first created before the Ban on Experimental Breeding in 1965. These giant spiders, with a taste for human flesh, were first spotted in 1794._

Alec sat there grinning to himself. He was trying to imagine Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, breeding Acromantula. _He'd probably teach them how to pluck, _mused Alec.

Licking his finger, Alec turned the page. It was covered with runes. However, Alec wasn't familiar with these types. Alec shuddered.

Without warning, the book began to vibrate. Alec flung the book away from his self and took a defensive stance. However, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Instead of a book, there stood a massive spider. Easily over 10 foot.

"ACROMANTULA!" The scream tore itself from Alec's throat, as he staggered back.

_Meanwhile_

"Was that a scream?" Jem asked. He'd decided to accompany the two Herondales where they sat on the floor. His cane was currently resting with him.

"Yeah." Jace answered Jem, absentmindedly. "Probably all the lights have went out or something."

Will had decided to take a nap.

o.O.o

"Izzy, you don't think this is a bit... cruel? You know how Alec loathes spiders." Magnus was constantly wringing his hands together. Usually, he wasn't so obvious with his emotions, but when Alec was involved...

"Of course not!" Izzy, as usual, waved away any concerns. "He's a Shadowhunter, he should face his fears more often!"

"B-but..."

"Magnus! He was plotting against us. We have to get in there first!"

"Mmmmm..."

Izzy threw up her hands in exasperation. The bloody High Warlock of Brooklyn was_ worried_, worried about his boyfriend. If only the Clave knew...

"Look, we all know Acromantula aren't really. You just ripped them off those Hairy Otter books, right?" Jessie intervened from the corner. She was busy shaping her nails.

"Harry Potter, Jessie."

"Whatever. I mean, it's not real. Just like the ducks, all Alec has to do is wait it through. 5 minutes Mags, that's all."

o.O.o

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Alec picked up his book, and lobbed it towards the spider. The said beast simply caught it in its pincers, piercing the book. Alec watched as the venom dripped of the pages.

_SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!_

Alec watched at the spider- Acromantula -threw one of its legs forward, probably trying to make Alec trip over. Instead, all it seemed to do was make it's self go off balance.

Taking advantage of this, Alec leapt towards the desk, and dived underneath it. All he had to do was wait this out. The spider would leave, just like the ducks. All he had to do was-

**CRAASH.**

The spider's hairy body came into contact with the desk, the sudden jolt forcing Alec forward onto his hands and knees. Scrambling backwards, Alec grabbed the first book he could-The Shadow Hunter Codex- and forcibly threw it into one of the spider's many eyes. The Acromantula screamed, and reared back on four of it's legs, like a horse.

"Stay back!" Alec screamed through his tears. This was hell, pure and simple. If Magnus was involved then why would he put Alec through this? Alec_ loved_ Magnus...

Speak of the devil, Magnus popped into existence out of nowhere, snapped his fingers sharply and the Acromantula disappeared. He ran over to Alec, and very un-Magnus-like, he swooped down and enfolded him in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry Alec! So sorry!"

* * *

(*) I'm not really sure Jem has a _silly_ fear, therefore I made one up!

And, and sorry for my Harry Potter reference... it was a good idea at the time! XD

This is going somewhere... I think. So stay tuned!

Please, review. :(

-LalaLightwood.


	8. Chapter 7

MALEC. ^.^

* * *

"M-Magnus?" Alec spluttered. Magnus had caged Alec within his arms, and wasn't inclined to let go. Alec, blushing a fine, bright scarlet was weakly struggling with his boyfriend. "Ou- Gerrof!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alec darling, what was that?" Magnus had straightened up, seemingly embarrassed by his outburst, and began studying his nails (they were painted a nice, bright neon purple).

Alec was, to say a least, stunned. Only 10 seconds ago he'd been brutally bombarded by some overgrown mutant spider, and now...

"I knew it!" Since Magnus was still standing fairly close to Magnus, Alec stretched out his arms and shoved Magnus with all his strength. In fact, the shove was so strong that Magnus went flying back around five feet. Magnus wasn't impressed.

"Knew what, Alexander?" Magnus' heart sank. Alec knew.

"This!" Alec gestured angrily around the room, drawing Magnus' attention to the fallen books and wrecked furniture. "The Spider! Angel, what about what happened with Jace and Will, huh? Did you organised that too?"

"Now, now Alec, you're blowing everything out of proportion..."

"Out of proportion?!" Alec shrieked. He was now standing up, backing away from Magnus. Unconsciously he was heading towards the library exit. "I nearly died- that spider was going to kill me! Eat my organs, tear my flesh-!"

Magnus couldn't help it. He laughed. _Laughed,_ right in Alec's face. Alec was being _waaaaay_ too dramatic. **He** was the one blowing everything out of proportion. _Hell, he does look adorable like that, though. _Magnus kept that thought to his self. Alec's ratty jumper was torn, even more then usual, his hair was a tangle of curls framing his face, and his eyes burned a bright, brilliant blue due to his anger at Magnus. _Fuck it, time to stir the shit pot. _

_"_Alexander, in the nicest possible way, _shut up_." With that, Magnus snapped his finger- making the room tidy again. He walked confidentially over to Alec, wrapped one hand round his waist and pulled the teenager close to his body. "Oh Alec, I missed you today." With that, Magnus gently forced his fingers under his lovers chin and kissed Alec tenderly.

Taken by surprise, Alec couldn't help but respond to Magnus' kiss with a bound of enthusiasm. Ignoring his annoyance at Magnus in the first place, Alec slid his hands up under Magnus' shirt (Alec noted that it was deprived of glitter). Teasingly, Alec drew his hands gently across Magnus' torso, before gently drawing his hands, and himself out of the kiss.

The loss of physical contact shocked Magnus, so he was slightly dazed until Alec cuffed him gently.

"Your going to tell me everything that's happened, why it's happened, and more importantly- what's going to happen next. OK?"

Magnus nodded meekly and explained everything to Alec. From helping Jace with the flour bombs, from offering to help Izzy and Jessie, the ducks, and finally- the Acromantula.

"Wait, they weren't real? They don't exist?!" Alec, understandably, wasn't bothered about the two Herondales and the ducks. They deserved it for all the crap they put everyone through occasionally (not that he didn't love Jace. He did and because of that Alec recognized Jace as a probable asshole). He even understood Isabelle's and Jessie's motives- they had both been brought up to act suspicious and help protect themselves from any potential 'threats' (i.e, him, Jace, Will and Jem).

"Not, you see, they're from and incredible book series-"

"You brought my hell to life!"

"No, Alec you don't understand-!"

"NO. Don't blame it on Izzy. You, Izzy and Jace know how scared of spiders I am, and yet you let that fear influence my ordeal, knowing you could have made it easier for me!"

Magnus truly didn't have anything to say to that, so he stayed quiet and let Alec continue.

"You're my boyfriend Magnus! You should have wanted to make things easier for me. Yet you conjured that giant spid-_ Acromantula_ just to make me suffer! All the while, you're off drooling over Will Herondale!"

"WHAT?" Magnus hadn't been expecting that. Yes, he was supposed to be protecting Alec, but he had come to his rescue. And now, just because Magnus had shown interest in Will when he'd lived in London, Alec was confusing an innocent crush for true love. Damn, Alec was like a girl sometimes.

"Alec, you must know I love you and you only. Not some pretty boy from London!"

Alec _pfffed_. So Magnus throught Will was pretty...

"Alec! You idiot. Can't you see? You're a thousand times better than Will! You're beautiful Alec, infact... you're insecure, don't-"

Alec, taking his boyfriend by surprise launched himself at Magnus. He pulled him into another embrace, even more passionate than the one before. Cupping Magnus' face between both hands Alec told him: "Okay, okay. I love you too. Anything to stop you from singing..."

"Damn." Magnus sighed in mock defeat. "I guess we better tell the others..."

"Later." With a devilish glint in his eye, Alec continued kissing Magnus, ignoring his audience behind the screens.

**o.O.o**

Izzy and Jessie were currently say in HQ, Jessie was wailing in disbelief. "He betrayed us! That bastard."

Izzy wasn't actually that bothered. Unconsciously, she was actually pleased with Magnus' response- he wasn't after William Herondale after all.

"That's alright." Izzy simply shrugged. "We can still do Jem." **;)**

**o.O.o**

Jem, Will and Jace had been stood outside the library for about an hour. Yes, an hour.

"Angel, what's he doing... giving birth in there?"

* * *

I know this chapter kinda sounds final, but it's not... So, don't worry/get too excited. I think I'll be able to fit a few more chapters in!

**-**Aaah, and what do you guys think of a new romance blossoming? :3

Please review! They help me improve my writing!

-LalaLightwood


	9. Note: This is not a chapter

HI! I'm XAcessX and I am a close personal friend of Lalalightwood. Since she can't access the internet right now and won't be able to for a good long while from now, she has asked me personally to inform you that she will not be able to update.

But she proises that as soon as she gets her internet back she will inform you and post another chapter.

Thank you for reading and sorry for the bad news.

Signed, XAcessX


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus and Alec crawled out of the library a hour later. Yes, a hour later. Obviously, Jace, Will and Jem were NOT impressed with the lovers ruffled appearances.

Jace, with one hip balanced on the wall, thrust one accusing finger into Alec's face. "You're punishment was suffering an hour with Magnus in that stuffy room? Huh, makes sense. While me and Will get savaged, you're comfortably inside the library, probably screwing Magnus with some rune of silence in place..."

"Jace!" Alec was aghast. He threw his hand over his heart and took one step away from Magnus. "We, were _not_ screwing, we were_ talking_."

Will began to shake his head in denial, when Jem interrupted him. "Are you okay? Things sounded really rough before."

"Probably him and Magnus." Will muttered to Jace, who nodded his head in total agreement.

"Fine, fine. Nothing I- I _mean,_ we couldn't handle." Alec beamed back at the trio, who just stared back with total confuddlement.

"Alec, why are you looking so happy?" Jace inquired. "It's _Jem's_ turn next, and him being your_ parabatai._.."

Magnus, being his glorious self, decided to intervene. "Now, now darlings. Everything can be explained. Jem's perfectly safe, well, at least for the time being" Magnus muttered this bit under his breath. "You lot, were considered a threat to security-"

_"A threat to security_? By _**who**_?" World War frikkin' Three was about to start out, Jace and Will were going mental, when Magnus snapped his hands and everything was silent- like, graveyard silent.

"BY- if you'd just let me finish a sentence- Izzy and Jessie! They overheard Jace and Will discussing tactics." With that, Magnus gave a very pointed look towards Jace and Will who, uncharacteristically, shifted guiltily.

"Yeah, well... we're weren't aiming at Jess and Iz." Will rubbed the back of his neck whilst Jace glared daggers at the floor. "We were, er, aiming for Jem and Alec..."

"Say what now?" Jem looked astonished. "Will, Jem- Why? We're best friends Will, _parabatai,_ why would you ever do something like that..?"

"Because you and Alec betrayed us!" Will jerked up straight, making it the second finger to be thrown in someone's face. "Our parabatai bond, you violated it! After all these years, of training each other- you went straight to the first person who... who- er- back me up Jace?"

"You replaced us. Which, I find unforgivable. Therefore, you two needed to be taught a lesson." A serene nod from Jace. Alec stared at Jace with disbelief, so did Jem. Alec continued onward and produced a spectacular facepalm.

"You moran. You complete and utter moron. You can't stop the parabatai bond Jace, you idiot. We're connected- our souls knitted together as one. _We_ were teaching _you_ a lesson. For being two complete utter dumbasses."

"Huh?" One blond head and one black head cocked towards the side, confused. Magnus laughed, whilst Alec and Jem exchanged looks. "We-"

**"ISABELLE! JESSAMINE! WHY, IN THE NAME IN THE ANGEL, HAVE YOU A SECRET ROOM? AND WHERE HAVE YOU GOT ALL THIS MUNDANE TECHNOLOGY FROM! EXPLAIN!"**

Both Charlotte's and Maryse's conjoined voices were enough to make vibrations ring throughout the Institute. Later, Jace would claim that he'd had to cling onto the library's door frame for dear life.

However, one thing was clear- Jessie and Izzy were in big trouble.

"At least it isn't me." Remarked Jace and Will at exactly the same moment. Nobody decided to question it.

**o.O.o**

**"**It's so _unfair_!" Complained Isabelle to Jem, who had taken it upon himself to assist Izzy with her punishment (cleaning off all the demon blood and crap off the weapons. Will and Jace had decided to take this to their advantage, and as a revenge to the 'torture' Jessie and Izzy had put them through, they'd went out hunting demons. Jessie, the backstabbing Judas, as Iz had referred to her, was in her bedroom, claiming a headache.) Izzy had almost finished cleaning an already spotless butterfly knife, when Jace and Will, laughing, launched a few weapons into the training room and run off laughing.

"Don't let them get to you." Jem advised, picking up a few of the weapons. He immediately began cleaning, and Isabelle couldn't help but admire his deft moments- how controlled and_ calm_ he was. "It'll just make them worse."

"They won't be feeling so cheerful when I throw _some_ Malphas venom into their evening tea." She muttered darkly in response to Jem. Jem laughed lightly, sending goosebumps down Izzy's arms._ He has such an adorable laugh.._

_"_Er, hello? Earth to Izzy?" Jem waved an arm in front of Isabelle, snapping his fingers a few times to grab her attention. She'd been daydreaming. Again. And she'd be caught, by Jem. Oh dears. "We're done."

"Oh?" Iz glanced around, noticing how they'd completely finished cleaning... together. "Well, time flies when you're having fun." She commented lightly.

"Mmm. We have servants to do all this back in London. Thomas, Cyril, Sophie and Agatha-"

"_Servants?_"

"No, not like that. We don't take advantage of them. They have the Sight, being in the Institute they can make use of their abilities. We don't treat them as slaves."

"Oh.."

Isabelle was uneasy. The way he'd said Sophie. It was like he'd had an interest in her... jealous thoughts and, being the blunt person she was, Isabelle just blurted out her thoughts. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Fiancee." Jem smiled sadly at Isabelle. "Tessa. Theresa Gray."

Her heart sank. Jem seemed to recognize this and patted Izzy's shoulder reassuringly. "You'll find someone. He's probably been in front of you the entire time..."

With that, Jem walked out the room, giving time for Izzy to think.

_Damn, the least he could have done was kiss me!_

* * *

**Guys, I am so SO sorry for the extremely long break. My internet was taken away. And now my sister's got internet now (yay!). So... I can update.**

**I am aware this story has gone downhill since the first chapter. /Note to self/ UPDATE SOONER SO I DON'T LOSE INTEREST.**

**OML. ANYONE READ CLOCKWORK PRINCESS? _THE FEELS!_**

**Anyway, next chapter should be the final, probably update soon. :3**

**Thanks guys.**


End file.
